Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures S2 E2: Greg's Visit
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Gabe's older brother, Greg pays a surprise visit to check on his sister's progress in being a trainer. Team Rocket attempts to steal everybody's Pokemon. Will brother & sister foil Team Rocket's evil plan.


Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures

Season 2 Episode 2

Greg's Visit

Gabe's older brother, Greg pays a surprise visit to check on his sister's progress in being a trainer. Team Rocket attempts to steal everybody's Pokemon. Will brother & sister foil Team Rocket's evil plan.

Let's eat! 10-year-old Gabrielle aka Gabe said. Whatcha you making today Cilan? Erika asked. It's a surprise! Cilan replied. Well if it isn't my little sister, Gabrielle! A voice said. Greg! Gabe cried running to her older brother who stepped into the light. Hey Gabe, long time no see. Greg said enevloping Gabe into a hug. I've wanted to see you again for a long time Greggy! Gabe said happily. So have I! When Mom told me that you were in the Kalos region, I decided to pay you a visit while traveling through Kalos myself. Hey Gabe, want to meet the team? Greg asked. Yes! I do! Gabe clapped her hands. Greg released his Pokemon. A Tepig, a Litwick, a Emolga, a Deerling, a Minccino, and a Zorua appeared. Gabe, meet my starter Pokemon, Tepig, I received it from the Unova region along with these little guys. Just to let you know that my Pokemon are all boys. Cool! I have one boy on my team. Want to meet my Pokemon Greg? Gabe asked. Sure! I would love too! Greg smiled. Greg meet my boy Pikachu, Pik, and my girls, Espeon, Eve, Meganium, Chika, Fennekin, Fenna, Skitty, Skit, and Vulpix, Roxie. I caught Pik, Eve, and Roxie in the Kanto region along with some other Pokemon. When I caught Eve, it was an Eevee. When I first met it, I learned that it got abandoned by its trainer and left behind. It wanted to come with me right away. When I started training with it in Kanto and finally went to Johto, it evolved into Espeon and boy was I proud. Espy! Eve smiled at Greg. Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching from afar. So that twerpette has a brother, you know what James. I bet if we give those Pokemon to the boss, he will give us a big promotion. Jessie gleamed evilly. That's a good idea Jessie! James agreed. We can catch that Pikachu as a bonus present. Meowth clapped his paws together. WE'RE GONNA BE RICH RICH RICH RICH RICH YAY! Team Rocket sang happily. Let's get to it. James said. I have never seen a Minccino, a green Deerling, a Litwick, and a Tepig before. Let me scan them with my PokeDex. Erika said. She aimed her PokeDex at Tepig. _Tepig, The Fire Pig Pokemon,_ _It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them._ She then pointed her PokeDex at Litwick. _Litwick, The Candle Pokemon, While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it._ She then aimed her PokeDex at Greg's Green Deerling. _Deerling, The Season Pokemon, Their coloring_ She then aimed her PokeDex at Minccino. _Minccino, The Chinchilla Pokemon, Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails._ She aimed her PokeDex at Zorua. _Zorua, The Tricky Fox Pokemon, It changes so it looks like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee._ You have some neat Pokemon Greg. Erika clapped her hands. Suddenly a disguised Meowth walked up. Boy do I have a deal for you! At our Pokemon breeding center, you can leave your Pokemon to us and we will take care of them for you. Now you first give us your Pokemon, Meowth turned to Greg and a net fell on Tepig, Litwick, Emolga, Deerling, Minccino, and Zorua. Then a net landed on Eve, Roxie, Skit, Pik, Chika, and Fenna. Then a net landed on Erika's Pokemon, then a net landed on Katrese's Pokemon, and then Crystal's Pokemon and finally Cilan's Pokemon. No, our Pokemon! Cilan cried. Don't worry, we will take care of these Pokemon for you. No you won't! Greg steamed. You give my Pokemon, my sister's Pokemon, and her friend's Pokemon back right now! Sorry, we can't do that! Meowth grinned evilly at Greg. See you later! Chow! Team Rocket cried. We're gonna be rich! Greg montioned to Tepig. Tepig, use your ember to break those nets. Tepig nodded, then he started to glow. Whoah! Check it out! Gabe cried. Tepig's evolving! Crystal cried. Tepig's body grew larger and changed form. Then then the flashing lot stopped and a Pignite stood in Tepig's place. PIGNITE! Pignite cried. What's that Pokemon? Gabe wondered. She looked up Pignite in her PokeDex. _Pignite, The Fire Pig Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tepig. The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power._ Nite! Pignite launched a huge ember breaking the nets. Huh? Team Rocket wondered. The Pokemon landed safely in their trainer's arms. Pik, you know what to do. Gabe montioned to Pik. Use thunderbolt! Pika chuu! Pik cried as he launched a huge thunderbolt sending Team Rocket blasting off. Is everybody okay? Gabe asked. Did Team Rocket hurt any of you? The Pokemon shook their heads. Greg ate with everybody and then had to part ways. I will see you very soon little sis! Try not to get into any trouble. He playfully pinched his sister's cheeks. Greg, stop it! Gabe laughed. Well, everybody return! Greg recalled his Pokemon. See you soon sis. Greg said as he started down the path. BYE GREG! Gabe waved along with her friends. So you got to meet Gabe's brother and like always the journey continues.


End file.
